Sonic the Hedgehog: Another Adventure
by Minecraftguy101
Summary: Its been 3 years since Tails and Applejack have died, and everyone's lives have been going good. But a certain enemy that was defeated before by the Mane 6 comes back, with some familiar enemies, all the while romance gets put to the next level. SEQUEL TO SONIC THE HEDGEHOG: PONY DAYS! Hope you guys like it, and I'll see you laters! BELIEVE IN THE POWER OF THE BACCA!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

_Hello guys! Great to be back again, sorry for the humongous wait, but as usual school got in the way again. So I know you guys might be a little disappointed, and I'm really sorry, but I'll try my hardest to update quickly, so you guys are happy. This is the official sequel to my last story, and I will probably do a sequel to this one soon! Anyways guys, Rate, Review, and ask questions by PM, or Reviewing. Disclaimer: I own nothing other than plot, storyline, and OC's. Oh by the way, I'm now accepting OC's! YAY! So send me their name, description, and personalities and they will be entered into the Fanfic. So guys enough blabbering, and let's get started!_

_It's been three years since the death of my brother and our friend, Applejack. We've been doing fine since then, Twilight and I have been secretly dating, (We don't why) and I've been making a living off of music, because I make songs._

_My next one is tonight, and I'm going to sing in front of the whole town of Ponyville. They just got a HUGE stage, and it's going to be awesome! It's like 9:13 right now or something… What? Oh crud, well got to go!_

Sonic walks down the hallway, takes a left, and goes up some stairs. He gets blinded by all the lights that are flashing everywhere, and gets his microphone ready…

Sonic: Are you ponies ready for another song!

Crowd: YA!

Sonic: Well, here you go!

(Play the song "When Can I See You Again?" by Owl City)

"When Can I See You Again?"

When can we do this again?

When can I see you again?

When can we do this again?

When can I see you again?

When can we do this again?

When can I see you again?

Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you

Go see the world 'cause it's all so brand new

Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine

It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly

Welcome to the rhythm of the night

There's something in the air you can't deny

(Deny)

It's been fun but now I've got to go

Life is way too short to take it slow

But before I go and hit the road

I gotta know, 'til then,

when can we do this again?

Oh oh oh oh

When can I see you again?

Oh oh oh oh

When can we do this again?

Oh oh oh oh

I gotta know, when can I see you again?

(When can I see you again?)

Joined at the hip, yeah your sidekick needs you

Life is a trip down the road that leads you

Look all around at all the mountains you haven't climbed

It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly

Welcome to the rhythm of the night

There's something in the air you can't deny

(Deny)

It's been fun but now I've got to go

Life is way too short to take it slow

But before I go and hit the road

I gotta know, 'til then,

when can we do this again?

Oh oh oh oh

When can I see you again?

Oh oh oh oh

When can we do this again?

Oh oh oh oh

I gotta know,

When can I see you again?

Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine

It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly

Welcome to the rhythm of the night

There's something in the air you can't deny

(Alright)

So let me know before I wave goodbye

When can I see you again?

Oh oh oh oh

When can we do this again?

Oh oh oh oh

When can I see you again?

Oh oh oh oh

When can we do this again?

Oh oh oh oh

Yeah, it's been fun but now I've got to go

Life is way too short to take it slow

But before I go and hit the road

Tell me when

When can I see you again?

When can I see you again?

(Tell me when)

When can I see you again?

"WHOOOO!"

"Ya! Nice job!"

"Great job Sonic!"

"Best one yet!"

Sonic: Thank you! Thank you everybody, I appreciate your kindness, and I will leave you to your families. Oh and autographs are tomorrow at the town square!

Crowd: YAAAAA!

Sonic walks off stage down into his dressing room, packs his bags, and walks out the back door.

_15 minutes later…_

Sonic walks up to the Canterlot's Gate, and takes off his hood to show the guard who he is.

Guard 1: Oh-h! Sonic go right in.

After Sonic goes in, the second guard starts to talk.

Guard 2: I still don't see what Twilight likes in him.

Guard 1: Dude, Flash, they met before Twilight met you, and she just likes him. It's her choice, and you can't change that.

Flash: Shut up Flimmy.

Flimmy: Aww, come on Flash…

Back up in the one of the highest towers in Canterlot, Princess Twilight Sparkle is laying down on her mattress, waiting for a certain somepony, I mean somebody to greet her…

Sonic: Hey Twi, I'm here

_He creaks the door open, and then opens it fully._

Twilight: Oh hello…

_She gets up and gives him a quick peck on the cheek._

Twilight: How did it go?

Sonic: Great. Better than last time, everypony loved it!

Twilight: Well I'm glad you had fun.

Sonic: So enough about me, how did you do today?

Twilight yawns

Twilight: Fine. Fine. The court really doesn't know how to do their jobs, so the colt that was guilty of murder got set free.

Sonic: Dang. (No cussing for me! )

Twilight: Ya I know right.

She lays down on the bed. Sonic does the same.

Twilight: Well goodnight honey.

Sonic: 'Night Twi.

Another quick kiss, and both are off to dreamland where they dream about things that will do in the future…

_Meanwhile in another part of Canterlot, a colt with a red horn, black mane, tail, and coat, with green glowing eyes and purple mist seeping out of his eyes walks down an alleyway with two figures behind…_

"_So sir, are we ready?"_

"_Yes, you both are ready to carry out my plans"_

"_But sir, what if…"_

"_There is no 'what ifs' Applejack, there's only success, got it?"_

_Applejack: Yes sir._

"_And you, Tails, you know what to do?"_

_Tails: Yes King Sombra, I know._

_Sombra: Good. Very good. Now go my servants. Execute the Sun and Moon Princesses…_

_Both: Right away Sir!_

_Tails and Applejack sprint off to the princess's rooms, while King Sombra watches with his telekinesis._

_Sombra: Yes. Yes. Good. Good. This is working out perfectly! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _

AN- Man! That was a good one! I hope you guys enjoyed the song as well as the chapter. That song, "When Can I See You Again" reminded me of my Great-Grandmother whom died a few months ago… and my dog, whom died a few weeks ago… Anyways guys, please Rate, and Review and I'll CYAAA!


	2. Chapter 2: Moonlight Battles

Chapter 2: Moonlight Battles

_Hey guys what's up! Yes I know, it's been a horribly long time since I've uploaded any chapters, but here you go! Just wanted to say, thank you for sending me your OC's, Glimpse, and Shadow. I will put them to good use... Now for the Disclaimer- I don't own anything, except for the storyline, and I guess part of Rage. (No idea)_

_Anyways guys, I hope you like this chapter, and I'll see you later._

_5 minutes to midnight…_

"Sir, we have reached our destination"

"Good, good. Are the Princesses asleep?"

"Affirmative"

"Excellent. Go in for the kill Tails. Applejack I will give you the signal for when you will kill the Princess of the Moon."

"Yes sir"

_There's screaming and light coming from Celestia's Tower. Blood pours out of it, painting the walls of the tower like water runs over sand… _

"Sir, the Princess of the Sun is dead.'

"Great, Applejack, Now!"

_Applejack_

_We see her galloping towards the Princess Luna, but she doesn't have her 'hi-tech' gear out that Sombra got from somebody…_

Applejack: Princess Luna! Princess Luna!

Luna: Huh? What? Applejack! What are you doing here? Weren't you dead?

Applejack: Princess, we can talk about this later! You've got to hurry, Sombra made Tails kill Celestia! He's under his control, but I managed to stay out it, and that varmint doesn't know it!

Luna's Thoughts: Sister…

Luna: Alright, gather all the guards you can, and wake up Twilight. Sonic is most likely with her, so get him too.

Applejack: Okay princess!

_Applejack is seen running out of Luna's Tower, and gallops into Twilight's._

_The door swings open…_

Applejack: Twilight!

Twilight: Huh. Applejack!

Applejack: No time! Wake Sonic up, and bring him to the front gates. I'll meet you there! Oh, and if you can call our friends too!

_She gallops out at full speed, not caring what, or who she runs into… which is a bad idea._

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

Applejack: Flash right? Going to see Twilight, well she's going to the front gate. Sombra's here and he made Tails kill Princess Celestia! I need to go now!

_She runs off, leaving a surprised Flash Sentry and Flimmy behind…_

Flash: P-princess Celestia is dead!

Flimmy: It appears so.

Flash: Come on man! Let's go gather some up some guards!

_He runs off._

Flimmy: Right behind ya Flash!

_He gallops after him._

_King Sombra_

"What!"

"How did Applejack resist my Mind Control Spell? It's impossible to withstand something of those magical properties!"

"Crud! Why didn't I think of it before...?"

_He gets cut off by a magical missile to his chest…_

"That's for Celestia!"

_He turns around to see Princess Luna, enraged beyond rage…_

Sombra: Hehehe, you think being mad will stop me…

_Another Magic bolt hits him in the face, causing him to be blinded in his right eye…_

Sombra: You are going to pay dearly princess…

_He charges up his magic, ready to strike down the princess of the Moon and Night, only to be interrupted by a blue blur hitting his middle section with great _

_velocity… _

"Don't you know it isn't nice to threaten a princess!"

Sombra: Oh, the blue rat. Well I see that you have great strength, I could use that…

_Another magic bolt hits him in his flank, causing him to fall forwards towards Sonic, who uppercuts him into the sky._

Twilight: Not in a million years will he ever join you! _She says as tears stream down her face from the recent bad news… _

_Sombra's Thoughts: Princess Twilight Sparkle. The new one? The one that helped in my defeat 3 years ago? _

"Well well well. Looks like the rat is caught!"

_Flash and Flimmy appear behind Princess Luna, with a squadron of guards behind them._

Sombra: Grhhh! I shall leave for another time, while you play with my friends…..

_Some shadow beast appear behind him as he teleports away; as does another figure that looked familiar to Sonic but couldn't quite catch it, for it disappeared too…_

Shining Armor (Twilights brother, white with blue mane, shining shield as cutie mark): Come on everypony, charge!

_Everybody charged at the shadow beasts, but they kept disappearing, and reappearing everywhere. Nobody could quite keep up with them, with an exception…_

"Try to make them go into the west courtyard, it's bigger"

Shining: Why? They'll have more room to go through. (He dodges another shadow being)

Sonic: Just do it!

Shining: I hope you know what you're doing Sonic! Everypony's lives depend on it!

Sonic's Thoughts: Don't worry, I know exactly what I'm doing.

_Sombra's Shadow beings get pushed back by the unicorn's magic into the west courtyard of Canterlot castle, while Sonic is running around the courtyard making the wind speed pick up…_

Twilight: Oh I know what he's doing, everypony stand back!

_As they listened to the young princess, the shadow creatures went to attack but were sucked in by an innocent tornado that appeared out of nowhere…_

Shining: You go Sonic!

Flimmy: Wow! That's amazing!

Flash: Ya so what.

Luna: Now that is what I call a Sonic Wind.

Guards: Whoa…

Twilight: That's one of the reasons why I like him, he thinks up crazy plans out of the blue and they always work. (She says to herself)

_After the tornado died down, all that was left of Sombra's mini army were dark splotches on the bushes, and castle walls._

Sonic: Whew! Haven't tried that before especially with that kind of wind speed.

Shining: Anyways, Sonic, everypony, you all did good today, and I think we should all get some rest, and have a funeral for Princess Celestia tomorrow morning. Goodnight Yall.

"'Night"

"G'night"

"Night everypony"

"Goodnight"

Twilight: So, what should happen now? (She said as Sonic walked beside her as they were walking towards Twilight's chambers.

Sonic: Your brother said something about doing a search party for Sombra. Just to find him, and interrogate him about why he did this.

Twilight: Makes sense, my brother is always like that sometimes.

Sonic: Well anyways, I was wondering…

Twilight: Yes.

Sonic: I didn't finish…

Twilight: Yes I know, but I already know what you're going to say, so yes.

Sonic: Hehehe, OK then…

_He closes Twilight's chamber doors, as Twilight lights some candles in the room for the special occasion…_

AN- Hey guys, I hope you liked this one, again sorry for the hugely, long, humongous wait, but now it's here! School, worst part of my life so far. Anyways guys, I don't know when the next one will come out, but by the looks of it, it will probably be another few days before 3 comes out. So ya guys, I'm the Bacca King, (New Name) and I'll see you later soldiers!


End file.
